El complemento de la esperanza
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Hikari siempre había sido una parte fundamental de la vida de Takeru. Su gran apoyo, su confidente y, permanentemente, su mejor amiga. Y Takeru estaba más que conforme con el orden de las cosas. Eso, hasta el momento donde aparece un tercero en discordia que posa sus ojos sobre ella. / Para Blue. Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8.
**Nota de Autor:** ¡Hola, hola! He de decir que esta historia es muy especial, ya que se la he escrito a **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques,** a quien varios en el foro deben conocer. Estimada Blue, tal como te dije, esta historia tendrá tres capítulos. Aquí va el primero, y espero de todo corazón que logre engancharte para que continúes leyendo. Tu historia me ayudó a sacarme un bloqueo mental horrible que traigo desde hace un tiempo, te prometo que esta es solo la introducción y que todo el romance y el humor vienen más adelante.

 **Espero de todo corazón que te guste** , me ha divertido mucho escribirla (L)

* * *

 **El complemento de la esperanza**

— I — **  
**

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta del departamento fue su hermano, sentado en la mesa comiendo sobras del almuerzo del día anterior, observando la televisión en una posición muy característica suya.

Al escucharlo llegar, se levantó para recibirlo.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —le preguntó Yamato, cuando notó una pequeña bolsa en su mano izquierda al saludarlo.

—Nada, nada—respondió, sonriendo e intentando evadir el interrogatorio de su hermano usando otros temas de conversación como distractor.

Pero Yamato seguía más atento a la bolsa que a su plática sobre su mundano día.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Takeru sonó un poco molesto. Odiaba sentirse ignorado.

—Me da mucha curiosidad eso que llevas, nada más—explicó Yamato, apuntando al objeto de la discordia.

—Solo es el regalo de Hikari, su cumpleaños está cerca y ya sabes…—comentó casualmente, acompañando sus palabras con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Lo puedo ver?

—¡No!—contestó Takeru de forma apresurada y tajante. Carraspeó con la esperanza de disimularlo, agregando: —, puede que si lo ves, se lo comentes a Taichi por accidente y él se lo diga a Hikari. Arruinarás la reacción que espero que tenga.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído —protestó indignado, avanzando velozmente hacia Takeru en un intento por arrebatarle la susodicha bolsa del agarre firme de sus dedos—. No le diré nada.

—Aun así—contratacó Takeru, alejando la bolsa con agilidad de su hermano mientras retrocedía para evadir sus insistentes intentos de hurto—, prefiero asegurarme. Sabes que eres muy malo mintiendo y Taichi es demasiado curioso.

Yamato observó el techo con expresión derrotada. Volvió a acomodarse en la silla donde estaba al principio.

—Debe ser algo muy importante para que no quieras que nadie lo vea, ¿verdad? —y procedió a mirarlo con esa sonrisa cómplice y los ojos escrutadores que Takeru sabía que su hermano empleaba con una sola intención.

—Es solo un regalo para mi mejor amiga—procuraba no caer en su juego, manteniendo la informalidad que lo caracterizaba tanto—. ¿Qué hay para comer?

—Hay ramen en la olla que está sobre uno de los quemadores—comentó, pareciendo nuevamente distraído por un programa que pasaban en un canal de música.

Takeru fue a lanzar su mochila sobre la cama que siempre ocupaba cuando visitaba a su padre y Yamato, teniendo cuidado de dejar el regalo escondido en un lugar no visible porque prefería prevenir que lamentar.

De regreso a la cocina, su hermano hablaba por teléfono al tiempo que seguía con los ojos clavados en la televisión.

—¿Quién es Catherine? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño. Takeru sintió ganas de responderle pero se aguantó, limitándose a recalentar su comida—. Creo que te hiciste demasiadas ilusiones, Taichi, un viaje desde Francia a Japón siguen siendo muchos kilómetros.

A Takeru lo consumía la curiosidad. Revolvía el interior de la olla, distraído, mirando a Yamato en el afán de seguir la línea de su conversación.

—No, no creo que él en realidad lo sepa. No le des tantas vueltas, solo es un amigo de ella y pidió algo de hospitalidad, es todo—Yamato puso los ojos en blanco unos cuantos segundos después—. Eres un idiota, Taichi. Hablando de eso, ¿le compraste su regalo? —más silencio, antes de que Yamato exclamara: —¡Tuviste toda esta semana para pensar en algo! Es imposible que no sepas qué regalarle. De acuerdo. Solo por esta vez, hoy no iba a salir. Me debes una—y cortó.

Para entonces, Takeru ya estaba demasiado pendiente.

—¿Taichi aún no le compra regalo a Hikari? —intentó que se pregunta sonara desinteresada, con la ilusión de poder sacar más información.

Yamato se había levantado, recogiendo sus platos sucios y mirándolo de forma burlona.

—¿Ahora ves cómo se siente que te dejen con curiosidad?

—No mucha, la verdad—afirmó, soportando la avalancha de nuevas preguntas que se avecinaban a salir.

—Mentiroso—le tocó con torpeza una de sus cejas, Takeru lo apartó con un manotazo involuntario—, siempre que mientes se te alzan un poco las cejas y miras hacia otro lado. Igual que papá.

Takeru lo miró, aprehensivo, y se llevó su bol con ramen a la mesa. Yamato había cogido su chaqueta del perchero cuando decidió hablar.

—Le compré un collar. El padre de una de mis amigas tiene contactos asociados a joyerías, encargué un diseño personalizado y hoy lo fui a recoger.

Yamato sonrió y se giró, satisfecho.

—Le gustará. Eres la persona que más la conoce—Takeru sintió calor subiendo por su mentón, y esperaba que el sonrojo no le tiñera sus pálidas mejillas—. Ah, y Taichi llamaba solo para decirme que un amigo de su amiga Catherine viene desde Francia a pasar un semestre aquí. No es niño elegido, y no creo que sepa sobre ello. Eso es todo.

Lo último que escuchó de él fue el sonido de la puerta cuando se marchó.

* * *

La vio cuando giró en la esquina. Hikari, montada sobre su bicicleta y pedaleando con calma. La brisa de principios de otoño mecía sus cabellos y se le enredaban en algunas de sus facciones, obligándola a apartarlos con su delicada mano.

Takeru sonrió, apretando con más fuerza la pequeña cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Takeru—le saludó en cuanto llegó, bajándose de su bicicleta para poder caminar a su lado.

—Hikari.

Como cada vez que se reunían, comenzaron a hablar sin parar. Ella, comentándole sobre lo maravillosa que le estaba pareciendo la universidad, regodeándose en los detalles al describir los jardines traseros junto a una fuente, un lugar donde podías tenderte bajo los árboles y sentir las hojas cayendo lentamente sobre tu rostro mientras un débil rayo de sol te calentaba la piel. "Te encantaría", le afirmó.

Takeru disfrutaba escucharla. La forma en que ella hablaba del mundo hacía que pareciera más bello, más divertido y te dieran ganas de acompañarla a todos los lugares que relataba solo para verlos con tus propios ojos.

—Tienes que llevarme un día—le sonrió, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada amable que transmitía calma a cualquiera.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo.

—Es una lástima que precisamente mañana tengas examen.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—De todas formas esto es como si celebraras conmigo. Hace mucho que no voy al parque donde todos solíamos reunirnos. Mañana puedes mandarme un mensaje y con eso bastará.

Su rostro parecía iluminado por el entusiasmo, y Takeru se prometió que haría cundir esos momentos que pasaran juntos.

El parque de Odaiba, lugar que fue testigo de muchos encuentros entre los elegidos y que albergaba aún más historias, ya se había puesto a tono con la época otoñal acentuada por el aire apacible de domingo. Las hojas caídas se arrastraban por los caminos donde los niños jugaban, abrigados debido a las bajas en la temperatura que ya se comenzaban a percibir. Todo era un retrato de colores amarillos y naranjos que se entremezclaba con armonía, otorgando un ángulo perfecto para una fotografía.

Takeru le hubiera regalado una cámara, de no ser porque ya contaba con dos.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas que daban cara a los juegos infantiles. Varios metros más allá, el tránsito se aglomeraba como era costumbre cuando las personas comenzaban a salir del trabajo.

—Que bueno que traje esto—y Hikari extrajo la cámara profesional que sus padres le habían dado cuando cumplió diecisiete. Miró todo encantada, antes de enfocar con concentración y captar el paisaje con un flash.

Takeru decidió que no debía andar con rodeos, así que sacó la caja y la sostuvo hasta que Hikari notó su existencia, sorprendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños adelantado.

Lo miró detenidamente, mezclando la emoción con la ansiedad, antes de coger la caja y quitarle el lazo que la cerraba. Dentro, la cadena bañada en plata pareció dar un destello cuando se expuso al exterior, acompañada por un silbato (también bañado en plata) en miniatura que se robó toda la atención de Hikari. Lo elevó entre sus dedos, aún embelesada, hasta que lo giró y vio el grabado "1-8" en la parte lateral.

Takeru nunca había visto que Hikari tardara tanto en hablar, lo que hizo que se inquietara.

—Disculpa, creo…—empezó, nervioso.

—Es hermoso—interrumpió Hikari, aun luciendo absorta por la belleza que contemplaba frente a ella—. Es una de las cosas más hermosas que me han dado, Takeru.

Abrió el broche de la cadena para ponérsela sin demora, ajustándosela por cuenta propia con facilidad. Miró a Takeru con una sonrisa tan radiante y emocionada que él no supo qué decir.

Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada, ya que Hikari lo rodeó con sus brazos, llena de una alegría que parecía palparse.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Takeru la estrechó contra sí, sintiendo ese calor reconfortante bajo el amparo de un árbol que ya tenía varias ramas desnudas.

Y también se sintió inmensamente contento.

* * *

Estaba de camino a casa cuando sintió la vibración de su celular. Su primer impulso fue esperar ver que alguien en específico lo estaba llamando, pero se trataba de un mensaje de Yamato.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

Takeru se mordió un poco los labios, volviendo a sentir el mismo cúmulo de emoción que había albergado hace unas cuantas horas.

"Creo que el regalo le gustó mucho."

Otra vibración.

"Ya lo creo. Taichi dice que lo estuvo usando toda la tarde."

Sonrió, triunfante, meciendo la bolsa con víveres y con repentinas ganas de tararear una canción alegre. Continuó su recorrido, sin poder comprender muy bien por qué o cómo podía estar tan entusiasmado.

Pero le gustaba.

* * *

Había comenzado a leer a eso de las dos de la tarde. Cuando se despertó, con un sobresalto, el cielo lucía el grisáceo que viene como un previo a la noche. Vio la hora en la pantalla de su celular, el cual marcaba las seis cuarenta de la tarde.

Una idea revoloteó por su mente, y comenzó a teclear un mensaje con el fin de verla concretarse. Hikari salía a esa hora de una de sus clases, habían pasado casi cuatro días desde su cumpleaños y ansiaba contar con su compañía en ese tiempo libre, ya fuera para dar un paseo o ir a comprar productos de pastelería a la tienda que estaba cerca de su casa.

"¿Tienes algún otro examen la semana que viene? Podríamos ir al parque si estás desocupada, yo pasaría a buscarte a tu casa, claro."

Aguardó, mientras intentaba volver a concentrarse en el texto de doscientas páginas. Se frotó uno de los párpados, tratando de expulsar la pizca de pereza que aún lo acompañaba cuando escuchó el celular vibrar.

"No podré hoy, llegó un chico nuevo a una de mis clases y terminé hablando con él. Ofrecí mostrarle los alrededores, parece algo perdido, aunque ha sido muy amigable, te caería bien. También lo quiero ayudar con el idioma, puede hablarlo pero le cuesta un poco. ¡Es francés, igual que Catherine! De la que me habías hablado hace unos años. Es curioso ver lo pequeño que puede ser el mundo, ¿no es cierto, Takeru?"

Quiso concentrarse en la amabilidad de Hikari, en lo grandiosa que era por ofrecerse a ayudar a un extraño y lo dichosa que estaría por hacer feliz a alguien más. Pero Takeru solo pudo visualizarla paseando por Odaiba con alguien que no era él, y el pensamiento lo hizo sentir incómodo de una manera que empezó a removerle la conciencia.


End file.
